Iceland X Reader: When You're Gone
by XGeassHeartX
Summary: Leaving you for some other girl was hurting and painful. You just couldn't keep it in maybe you might have a little hope for your lover. ((My first story. Sorry If it sucks.))


Iceland X Reader: When You're Gone

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I needed you there when I cried_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_The bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side  
_  
It has been a while since you and Iceland broke up. He was kind of getting on your nerves but now you really needed him. He quickly got a new girlfriend after he broke up with you. He fell in love with Michelle. You saw them a few times going shopping together. Hungary would always tell you to ignore them when you see them.

You lied in your bed hugging your little puffin plush that your got for your birthday from Iceland. You looked to see his bed on the opposite side of the room. Everything was clean and his flag was on his bed. You never touched his stuff or even took a step to the side of the room where he slept. His note that he left was still there.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it okay_

_I miss you_

You remembered it clearly the day he left. He walked out of the front door while you were looking from the bedroom window. He thought you were asleep when he left. You counted every step that he took until he was out of sight.

1...

2...

3...

You clutched your plush tighter to your heart and cried. Your phone rang but you didn't answer it. It was Finland

"Hey (Y/N), you didn't come to the meeting today. You okay? Please talk to us. We are here for you"

Your phone than rang again but this time it was Hungary.

"(Nickname)...I know what you are feeling. Its okay we can your mind off of things by going shopping!"

You didn't want to do anything. You needed Iceland's words of comfort to help you.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

It was a few days later when you went shopping at a jewelry store. You placed your hand on your heart shaped necklace and thought about how happy you were when he gave it to you.

*Flashback*

"(Nickname)! Close your eyes!"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it! I have something for you."

"You son't have to give me anything. You are all I need in my life. My own little ice cube."

" I am not little and just close them!"

You closed your eyes and felt something cold on your neck.

"You can open them now."

"You smiled at what you saw and looked into his amethyst eyes with your bright (E/C) eyes.

"Its beautiful. Thank you." You kissed him.

*Flashback End*

You got back home. With nothing but a small chain with the words, 'Come Back to Me' You got to your room and found his clothes still on the floor. You step onto his side of the room and picked up his old brown leather jacket. You hugged it to your chest and you smelled his scent. Your eyes began to droop and you then fell asleep.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

The next day was another world meeting. You put on your white dress that was just above your knee and your white boots. You let your hair flow down naturally and placed a small amount of make up on your face. Before you left you put on Iceland's old jacket and left the house.

You arrived at the world meeting but they had a picnic outside of the building. There you caught Iceland and Michelle kissing. It broke your heart and you went up to Norway.

"Norway could you give this chain to Iceland please?"

Norway nodded and headed towards Iceland. You found the microphone on the stand and saw the BTT getting ready to play something. You asked them quietly and politely ifthey could play your song. They nodded and smiled. You grabbed the microphone off of the stand and sang.

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

You had tears streaming down your face when you finished. Iceland stood there in the front row looking at you, his eyes wide. You got walked away from everyone else knowing that had a little spark of hope in your heart.


End file.
